sleepless
by Phantom writyr
Summary: one shot maddie takes a late night walk when she goes to the park and sees her sons girlfriend kissing phantom what happens  not sequal to dream!


A little one shot NO NOT THE SEQUAL TO DREAMS! Pre PP

Maddie can't sleep so she takes a walk what she sees not something that would go unnoticed

Disclaimer: if i owned it won't i need a DISclaimer?

Maddie was restless she was happy for her son he finally told Sam how he felt. It had happen after a ghost fight Sam had almost gotten hurt. Maddie pulled her jacket on it may be summer but the nights where freezing she walk towards the park a force seemed to pull her she stopped when she heard laughter Sam?

She looked from behind some bushes yeah it was Sam and Danny PHANTOM! maddie had to stop herself from screaming he had his arm around her waist hers around his shoulder they were sitting on a bench phantom blushed Sam laughed and kissed him that time maddie couldn't stop herself from gasping

phantom whirled around his green eyes searching he stopped on the bushes where she was at but turned back to Sam maddie let out the breath she was holding quietly thou

she had notice that phantom seemed more cocky lately whenever the ghost made fun of him having a girlfriend which maddie always thought strange he would pound them and threat there existence if they touched her most stop well not skulker, the box ghost, and the cheese head of a ghost as phantom always called him (or a crazed up fruit loop she had to agree with that he had tried to kidnapped her more than once) before he would blush and say she wasn't his girlfriend

Maddie couldn't believe Sam she actually had liked her but not anymore the two time cheating witch (I'm keeping low rated but that's not the word she mint if you get what i mean) she could her some of their conversation

"i was worried about you skulker found out where you live (that stalking creep)" he growled the last part Sam smiled "I'll be fine Danny i know how to take care of skulker tucker gave me a remote that controls his pad" she laughed Danny smiled then laughed to

Wait a minute tucker hangs out with the ghost boy two?

"The stupid box ghost doesn't know when to quit does he?"

Danny laughed "no he doesn't today he treated me with packing tape i just melted it i don't even have to go ghost when it's the box ghost" Sam smiled "i love you phantom or Fenton" she kissed him that time maddie jump up "WHAT!" the teens fell off the bench startled "oh mo.-maddie what are you doing here?" he gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck

"What did you say Sam?" her voice shaking

Sam looked shocked "uh ...um what... i doesn't know what you're talking about!"

"did you say Fenton?" her voice a whisper that's when Danny took Sam's hand and went invisible maddie frowned "Danny i know your there i can feel the cold and i have the ghost finder" Danny sighed but turned visible and smiled "you called me Danny not phantom or ghost boy" maddie glared "are you MY Danny?" he gulped "uh..." but Sam cut him off "that's crazy Mrs. Fenton you said it yourself humans can't have ghost powers!"

"Then why did you kiss him when your dating Danny?" her voice dark

"I'm right here you know!" Danny said Sam and maddie glared at him he backed up

"What's your business on which boys i kiss!"

"Because you're dating my SON!"

"Sam stop well just tell here were busted we both knew this day would come."

"...fine"

Maddie looked puzzled "what are you talking about?"

Danny looked at her his eyes full of fear "promise you won't experiment on me, rip me apart molecule by molecule, try to fix me 'cause i like this, and you'll still love me..." his voice shaking at the end

Sam looked worried Danny looked scared and maddie looked shocked all she could do was nodded her head thou she was lying she would NEVER love a ghost! "ok mad-mom here it goes" he said as a white ring formed on his waist splitting in to two trailing up and down his body changing his black and white jump suit to a white tee and blue jeans maddie gasped when she looked at his face his hair was jet black and his eyes where ice blue Danny FENTON stood before her!

"Oh and please don't tell dad i mean i trust you but dad would strap me down and cut me open thinking I'm over shadowed" his voice has series no humor at al

Maddie hugged him he hugged he back Sam smiled "i think you own Sam an apology mom" Sam looked shocked "oh right i guess i should I'm sorry Sam that i yelled at you were being faithful" Sam blushed

Danny laughed "you guys want a ride home?"

Maddie was surprise Sam nodded "how you can't drive?"

Danny laughed "half ghost ember?"

Maddie smiled "sure."

Danny looked up when a blue mist came out of his mouth he changed it to phantom taking a battle stance he heard a familiar voice say "time out!" and relax a clock appeared a ghost in a purple cloak came thru he was middle age and he had a scar running down his eye his skin was blue Danny smiled "you did this didn't you clockwork" he smiled "she had to know I'm lead the one who lead her here it what this timeline need and I needed a good laugh and your face was priceless!" Danny frowned "you're posted it on ghost tube didn't you?" clockwork smiled he was about to an answer when a portal open and skulker came out laughing along with almost all of his enemy's Danny tense they were all laughing "hay punk you were so funny we Decided to give you the week off" walker said Danny looked surprised "really?" they all laughed again "NO!"

Hope you like a little thing that was buzzing in my head!


End file.
